


According To Plan

by Beliar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, handcuffs and police uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beliar/pseuds/Beliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a new experience for Stiles to actually be in a relationship and as things went he had been thinking about a way to surprise Derek for quiet some time. He hadn't thought that he would be the one ending up surprised when he thought of dressing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	According To Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciless/gifts).



> Requested as a birthday present for sciless. Happy birthday!  
> This might get more chapters and a change in rating when other projects are finished.

Some things in life sounded a lot better while they were save in your head, tugged away and cared for by constant personal reassurance. Once they were out and others could see them, there was the possibility that they disliked what they saw and there was always that familiar, bad feeling of discovering that things sounded and looked way worse than they did when they were just thoughts. The real world just wasn't a kind place sometimes.

Stiles had a moment like that, while he was wearing a rather authentic police uniform. He was alone, but he knew that would last for maybe another five minutes and there was absolutely no way he was turning away from his plans now. Not while he was wearing light pants in a nice, dark blue, a fitting jacket and handcuffs on his brown leather belt. He didn't have any weapons – fake or real – but that was because he was dressing up and not actually trying to impersonate a police officer.  
The hat he was wearing did look considerably less silly than he had feared. He had spent a good ten minutes watching his outfit in a big mirror. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that he didn't need to be nervous, he still was.

Before he could think about maybe using his last minute to strip, grab whatever other clothes he could find in two seconds and change, he heard a faint noise from his windowsill. Turning around slowly, he tried to look imposing with a hand on his hip and a stern expression on his face. His whole posture, however, was showing nervousness and even if it hadn't, the man he was now looking at would have known.

Derek was aware he was a little early, but he didn't want to wait for another five minutes just to have waited for another five minutes. It wasn't like he could imagine Stiles complaining about him being too early either – or maybe he would complain about him being early when he was prone to being just a little late, but it wouldn't be serious.  
Coming in through the window was probably a good idea, since he was involved with someone he probably shouldn't be involved with. Stiles had told him that he couldn't have his neighbors ask his father who the guy was that came over quite frequently when he was at work. If anyone was telling his father he wanted it to be him and that was probably a good idea as well.  
Derek couldn't imagine that this conversation would be a pleasant one. The Sheriff probably remembered way too well who he arrested for suspicion of murder.

When he was in through the window he was met by a sight that made him instantly uncomfortable. It was Stiles, that much was certain from the start. He smelled like Stiles, moved like Stiles and felt like him, but he was wearing a police uniform. Was this his way of telling him that he wanted to become a law enforcement officer?

Derek just stared at him and he didn't stare in a way that said he was okay with what he was staring at. Stiles knew this facial expression. He might still not have been able to tell when Derek was joking – and yes, Derek Hale joked, a very dry, special kind of witty humor – but Stiles was getting better at understanding Derek's stance and attitude from how he was looking.  
They were both in need of means to tell things like that, because neither of them was comfortable with putting his feelings out there. Not ideal to form a relationship on. Derek just got grumpy and didn't answer, Stiles joked and changed the subject. The werewolf just had a little advantage over the human in the means of analyzing emotions. Sometimes Stiles wished he could have that and just smell determination, fear or nervousness on others.

As he wasn't, he was in the unfortunate situation that he needed to find out.

“Why are you dressed like that?” Derek's voice was tense in a way that would have made him uncomfortable some time before. Right now it just added to his nervousness.

“Because... are you aware that it is illegal to make entrance into other people's houses through their windows?”

“Yes.”, Derek wasn't chronically short on words and Stiles new that short answers were first signs of exasperation. They would soon be followed by slightly suppressed anger clinging to his words.

“Then you also know that I need to arrest...”

“Stiles...”, Derek's expression changed from reserved and tense to amused in the blink of an eye, “... are you trying to be sexy?”

If Stiles had thought Derek being annoyed with his attempts to be interesting he now had to discover that being amused about it was just as bad. Maybe worse.  
“What do you mean trying?”

Derek snorted and moved forward, holding his hands out. “Well, if you say that is what you have to do.”

Stiles moved the open ring of the handcuff towards Derek's wrist. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, being just as excited as he was nervous now. He didn't expect what was coming, what was the reason he yelped in surprise when Derek's hand suddenly vanished from beneath the handcuff. His fingers closed around Stiles' wrist fast, a firm pressure against skin and suddenly he was turned around, his arm pinned to his back and his handcuffs dangling uselessly from his hand. Derek took them.  
“But maybe, there's a prison riot.”  
The handcuffs clicked once, cold metal pressing against his skin. “That didn't go as I planned it.”

“What ever does?”  
This wasn't the first time that Derek made a comment about his plans not being real plans. He begged to differ even if he knew what Derek meant when he said it. Now was not the time to think about that though, now was obviously the time to move forward and get pressed up face first into a wall. He stopped trying to pretend he didn't like when Derek did things like that a while ago. “You're so funny.”

His second arm was grabbed and he let Derek put it onto his back, his breath hitching when his fingers brushed over his wrist before exchanging warm press of skin for the cold heaviness of metal.

“I think I like your plan.”, Derek said, grinning and only inches away from his ear.

“I think I like how it turned out.”


End file.
